


brotherly love

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: it was always jack and quinn. always. 99 and 01 coming together to form a hell of a bond until luke came along in 03. luke took mom and dad away from them most of the time, but they always had each other. quinn was around 4 and jack was about 2 when luke happened and quinn vividly remembers jack walking into his room late at night after luke turned 1, crying about how he wished it was just them still.of course they loved luke. he was their little brother, but there was something in the way that quinn and jack always stuck together.





	brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> this work deals with two brothers being in love with each other and goes through the sexual experiences they share. if you aren’t comfortable with either of these things, please do not read this. thank you for the support! note that i posted this without proofreading and shit so please ignore typos and other errors!!

it was always jack and quinn. always. 99 and 01 coming together to form a hell of a bond until luke came along in 03. luke took mom and dad away from them most of the time, but they always had each other. quinn was around 4 and jack was about 2 when luke happened and quinn vividly remembers jack walking into his room late at night after luke turned 1, crying about how he wished it was just them still.  
of course they loved luke. he was their little brother, but there was something in the way that quinn and jack always stuck together.  
at 6 and 8, their favorite pastimes were sleeping, eating, and saucing pucks to one another, setting up two-on-ones that jack finished perfectly on luke who they sat in net involuntarily. it was just the rules.  
at 10 and 12, hockey took up most of their lives, but they still had time to sit together in quinn’s room at night and talk about everything, jacks back pressed up to quinn’s chest, quinn running his hands along jacks arms.  
when quinn hit puberty, he started backing in on himself more. not talking to anyone really, but it obviously hurt jack a lot.  
“i’m just tired.” he’d say before pushing jack out of his doorway and closing the door in his face.  
he missed his brother, but he’d come around, right?  
jack hit puberty at 13, quinn was 15 and somewhat talking to him now, but it wasn’t the same.  
so when jack hit puberty, he grew a pair of fucking balls and barged into quinn’s room to talk, only to be met with the sight of quinn spread out on his bed, shorts down to his ankles, head thrown back against the pillows and a hand on his red dick, and he heard a faint ‘jack’ as he saw his brother cum.  
“quinny?” jack squeaked out, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
“jack! knock on the fucking door next time! go!” he yelled but jack was tired of going. he had his feet planted and he pushed the door shut.  
“i’m not. i’m not leaving. not until you talk to me.”  
“how am i supposed to talk to you when this is what i do all the fucking time, jack? do you not think it gets a little stressful?” he asked, arm slung over his eyes but he was still half naked.  
jack just took the steps to his bed and sat on the edge of it, dropping a soft hand to his hip.  
“me too. like, i don’t do this cause i’m not 100% sure yet but i was always scared to say it or even admit it to myself that i loved my brother more than a brother. it’s like we have this bond. a connection that no one can break but us and i thought it was gone when you shut me out but it wasn’t. it kept calling me back to you. to my brother and i wouldn’t have it any other way.” the monologue only had two noticeable voice cracks which he considered as much of a win as sitting here and confessing this to his brother.  
“there’s not a problem with me?” quinn asked quietly.  
“if there’s a problem with you, there’s a problem with me.” jack spoke, equally as quiet. “but you’re gonna have to put that thing up if you wanna carry on a conversation and you don’t want me to attack you.”  
and they agreed that they were boyfriends but no one could know.  
when jack got in high school they sat on the bus together, they held hands and sat their thighs close together so no one could see. they hugged outside of home room and made out in the back parking lot. when jack was 15 and quinn was 17, he got a car and convinced mom that he wasn’t gonna drive luke to school because the middle school was in an entirely different direction.  
and did that car see some times.  
in the middle of the year, they did their first sexual thing in that car, going to the back parking lot nobody used and quinn sat the seat all the way back, pulling jack onto his lap and made out with him while he slowly undid his pants and jerked him off gently.  
“please fuck me, quinn. i need more.” jack panted, hands clutching quinn’s arms.  
“ok, alright.” quinn breathed against his mouth, digging around in the console for the lube he’d kept in there, waiting for the time to take jack to the park late at night and take him apart piece by piece and put him back together, but right here works too.  
“you were prepared.” jack laughed as quinn stripped them both slowly.  
“yeah i wanted to do this in the park at like, 3 in the morning but this works too.”  
“oh we can wait, babe. we don’t have to do it right yet if you don’t want.”  
“no. i want to. it’s ok. we’ll do it in the park but it won’t be our first. is that ok?” he asked, lubing up his fingers, always wanting to make sure jack is comfortable before doing anything.  
“yeah that’s ok. wanna switch spots so it’s easier to uh, stretch me and then, uh, i can ride you, if you want.” jack blushed saying these words and quinn had to pull him down to kiss him with his clean hand of course.  
“yeah, lay on your back, baby boy.” he muttered, flipping them over carefully.  
he hooked jacks legs over his shoulders before slowly pushing the first finger in, looking up to see if jack was uncomfortable where he was only met with jacks mouth being open, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes struggling to stay open.  
“you ok?” quinn asked, experimentally moving his finger in and out once, reveling in the way jack whined.  
“yeah, yeah i’m fine. i can take another.” he breathed heavily, nearly sobbing when quinn pulled his finger out to line up another, watching as jacks hole clenched around nothing.  
“ugh shit jack.” he groaned, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick so not to cum just at the sight.  
he put in two, carefully scissoring them to spread jack open until he got impatient with two and moved onto three, not really stretching him anymore, more finger fucking him until he got mad and dug his heel into quinn’s lower back.  
“come on, you fucking asshole.”  
“hey, speaking of.” he laughed, extracting his fingers from jack, rubbing the leftover lube onto his dick, adding more.  
he flipped them over again, very carefully, helping jack settle on his thighs.  
“i love you.” he said looking up at jack as he situated himself over top of quinn, holding his dick still.  
“i love you, too.” he breathed out as he sat down gently on the tip.  
they both took a deep breath as jack took more and more of quinn until he was sitting fully on quinn’s thighs.  
he laid forward, sloppily pressing his mouth to quinn’s.  
“i’m so gone for you.” quinn whispered in his ear, running his hand comfortingly through jacks hair.  
“me too.” jack whimpered, pushing his hips up a little, keeping his head firm in the crook of quinn’s neck.  
he sat back up quickly, making quinn afraid he’d hit his head on the roof of the car but he didn’t. he started going up and down on quinn, making him close his eyes.  
when jack finally went down and the head of quinn’s dick found jacks prostate, the noise he made will be forever etched in quinn’s mind. it wasn’t a scream but it wasn’t a whimper either. it was somewhere right in the middle. not quite a moan but almost.  
quinn growled, moving his big hands to clutch jacks hips tightly, surely leaving bruises.  
“want you to fuck me like this forever, quinn.” jack whined, scraping his short nails down quinn’s chest and stomach as he came untouched, clenching around quinn, pulling him along with him.  
jack laid back down on quinn’s chest, face down in his shoulder.  
quinn felt something wet on his neck and he knew jack wasn’t mouthing there so he put his hand soothingly in jacks hair before pulling his head up lightly to find him crying.  
“why are you crying baby?”  
“i just felt so good but after, it was like guilt because i love you and everything but you’re my brother and i don’t know what i’d do if someone found out and i had to lose you.” he explained, hiccuping through his words.  
“you’re not losing me and no one is finding out. sure you’re my brother but i love you like mom loves dad. not in a sibling way and i’m not afraid to express that to you. i love you, ok, jack?”  
“yeah. i love you, too.”  
—-  
no one found out between the day they decided they loved each other to quinn’s draft day.  
it was insane.  
jack knew his was coming up but that was crazy to think about. quinn was about to get drafted. his boyfriend, his lover, the love of his life, his light, his rock, his brother was about to get drafted to do the thing they both loved more than anything, second behind only each other.  
when quinn went up after getting picked 7th overall by the canucks, he and jack both felt like they were floating.  
whenever quinn was done with media and pictures, he went to the family room where his entire family was at and hugged his parents before working through a crowd to find his two brothers.  
“hey, mr. number 7!” luke exclaimed as jack wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them closer to him.  
luke learned his head in and quinn pushed him away.  
“luke, stop.” he said, smile never leaving his face.  
after he talked to most of his family and settled them down, jack found him and discreetly pulled him into the hallway, pinning him against the wall.  
“so fucking proud of you.” he smiled, pecking his lips and moving to nip at his jaw.  
“thank you, baby boy. can’t wait to get you in my room.” quinn whispered into jacks hair as jack sucked a little pink bruise into his skin high on his neck.  
“come on people are gonna get restless.”  
so when they got back to the hotel, making sure to tire luke out while at the party so he wouldn’t ask to ‘play video games’ with them, they kissed their moms cheek, hugging there dad and high fiving luke before going into the elevator alone.  
as soon as the doors closed, jack was on quinn.  
“fuck i love you so much i’m so proud.” he muttered, kissing quinn with such intensity he’d never felt before.  
the elevator dinged and they separated, quinn grabbing jacks hand to lead him to his room.  
once they were in and the door was closed, quinn pushed him gently against it, caressing his cheek lightly.  
“baby, i...”  
“come on, i have a surprise for you. don’t go slow. you have every right to fuck me into oblivion as soon as possible, so come on.” jack complained, clinging to quinn like a koala.  
quinn lifted him, walking them over to the bed, throwing jack on it, making him bounce back up and giggle, pulling his pants and shirt off.  
quinn undressed all the way, making sure to pump his dick a little bit, getting it all the way there for the little bit the anticipation didn’t fill.  
jack made a show of spreading his legs, motioning for quinn to pull his underwear off.  
quinn did just that, groaning loudly when he saw the plug shoved up in jacks ass.  
“i thought you deserved to get in there as quick as possible. no need to stretch. just lube up and go in.” he stated and when quinn looked up at him from between his thighs, he was more than a little red with embarrassment.  
“oh, my sweet baby boy.” quinn muttered, kissing up his body to jacks mouth.  
“i love you.” jack shuddered at the feeling of quinn’s dick brushing against his.  
“i love you, too.” quinn smiled, slowly reaching down to ease the plug out of him, jack whining at the loss once it was out.  
quinn grabbed the packet of lube he’d left on the beside table earlier in the day and pushed its contents out onto his dick, rubbing it in and pushing into his baby brother.  
“fuck me hard, quinny.” jack whined, grabbing his brother at his lower back, pushing him until he was further in him.  
they both moaned and quinn snapped his hips again, finding jacks spot on this thrust, making his eyes roll back and a louder moan to fall from his lips. “come on, babe. faster, please.”  
jack was all but whining at the fact that his brother was doing as he wanted with his body.  
“gonna work myself up and cum all over your pretty face.” quinn growled through gritted teeth.  
he kept going, speeding up a little bit, hitting jacks prostate as hard as he possibly could, reaching a hand down to tug on jacks cock, pulling him over the edge right then.  
he pulled out of jack, crawling up him with his thighs around either side of his head, jacking off above his face.  
jack closed his eyes and opened his mouth just as quinn’s ropey white cum shot out onto his face.  
they said sleepy ‘i love you’s and jack said another ‘i’m so proud of you’ before quinn pulled the cover over them and they fell asleep.  
—  
and they lost. that hurt less than seeing the tears come out of jacks eyes behind his cage.  
they stood side by side in the line, quinn reaching over easily to grab jacks gloved finger.  
“it’s gonna be ok.”  
after medals were handed out and everyone had gone back to their rooms, jack cuddled up against quinn’s side, quinn running his fingertips along jacks spine.  
“i wanted to win for you. after you got bronze last year i wanted to do this for you.” jack whispered against the skin of quinn’s chest.  
quinn flipped so he was on top of jack.  
“shh, babe you’re in your head. let me get you out. everything is ok.” he whispered, mouthing softly over his pulse.  
knowing he was already stretched from last nights celebration sex, quinn kept them under the covers, wiggling them out of their boxers and spitting on his dick, rubbing it around and pushing ever so slowly into jack.  
jack starting crying softly, dragging quinn down, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and his legs around his narrow hips.  
quinn kept a slow pace, shushing jack, rubbing his hair gently and barely running the head of his dick against jacks prostate.  
jack came rubbing his dick against quinn’s stomach, scratching across his shoulders and letting out a strangled sob, pulling quinn over with him.  
quinn situated himself half over jack who was already falling asleep, his dick only coming out once it was fully soft and on its own accord, his cum oozing out slowly afterward.  
“i love you, baby boy.” he whispered although jack was asleep and he knew they were ok.  
—-  
until they weren’t.  
“what the fuck is up with you and quinn?” luke asked one day when he was visiting the pair with their parents, quinn living with him, eliminating him from having to have a billet, and taking the 25 minute commute to his classes while jack went to ntdp practices and games when needed.  
“what do you mean, what’s up with us? we live together? is that it?”  
“no like, you guys are always around each other and you can’t even let it be when you’re in michigan.”  
“nothing stays in florida and you better think twice before your head starts to believe that pile of shit.” jack snapped back.  
“what the fuck are you talking about, jack? are you ok?”  
“you need to leave me and quinn alone, luke.”  
“you know, that’s sounds like something a whipped ass bitch says. you got something to tell me?”  
“no. i have nothing to tell you.”  
later, after dinner had been eaten and their parents were laying down, quinn snuck into their room that was posing as just jack’s for these next few days.  
“so luke came up to me today. i think he’s suspecting shit.”  
“took him 15 years.” quinn laughed, kissing the top of jacks head and pulling on some sweatpants.  
“we literally haven’t slept away from each other in how long?” jack asked, grabbing quinn’s arm and pulling him on top of him, kissing his nose.  
“two or three years at least.”  
“and we’ll be ok right?” he asked, looking up at quinn through his lashes and he looked about 13 again.  
“yes, baby boy. we’ll be fine.” he smiled, kissing the tip of his nose before standing up and tucking jack in and kissing his lips.  
“i love you.” jack smiled, already closing his eyes to go to sleep.  
“i love you, too.”  
when quinn walked out, he saw like literally running down the hallway.  
“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” he was muttering to himself over and over again.  
“luke, what?” quinn asked but not as loud as he wished as everyone else was asleep.  
“are you serious?” he whipped around and whisper-yelled at quinn.  
“what do you mean ‘am i serious’? am i serious about what?”  
“you and jack!” he exclaimed in the same tone he was using before.  
“oh no.” quinn said as his stomach turned and his eyes started burning with tears.  
“how long, quinn?” luke asked, flipping down on the couch with an exasperated sigh.  
“forever, luke. forever.” he whimpered out, turning to rush into the bathroom to throw up.  
after he was finished, he ran to jacks room and climbed in beside him, crying into his neck.  
“quinn? babe, are you ok?” he asked, blinking his eyes open and pushing a hand into his hair.  
“luke knows.” he hiccuped as his tears ran down his face and spread onto jack night shirt.  
“what are you talking about?”  
“when i walked out of the bedroom after tucking you in, luke was running to the living room and he asked me how long and i was like, forever, and then i puked and came in here.”  
his monologue had minimal stoppages for sobs to be let out and his message conveyed fine.  
“shh baby, it’s fine. just go to sleep. it’ll be fixed by tomorrow morning.” jack whispered soothing things to quinn and he was out in about 5 minutes  
“luke!” he yelled after he’d slipped from under quinn and was walking through the living room.  
“what?” he asked, sounding fed up and exhausted.  
“what part pisses you off the most? the gay part or the brothers part?”  
“definitely not the gay part. i have gay friends but like, you guys are brothers. that makes you incest.”  
“yeah but at least it isn’t like, a forced thing. listen, we don’t think about it like that because we love each other and love is love. there’s this bond that holds quinn and i together and we established at a really young age that we loved each other like mom and dad loved each other rather than how we each love you. we still are brothers. just because we fell in love with each other doesn’t mean that we aren’t brothers. we still argue with each other and fight over video games and sauce pucks to each other with mini sticks. we are always gonna be brothers but our relationship comes first. no matter what. so i wish you wouldn’t tell mom and dad, but if you have to, know that we’re gonna fight for what he and i have. and we’re gonna fight like hell.”  
“wow. i appreciate that a lot.” he spoke and jack couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
“what do you appreciate?”  
“the fact that you’re willing to tell me these things about you and quinn. thank you for that.” he said, getting up to hug jack before saying, “i’m not telling mom and dad.” and he walked away.  
jack slipped back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
—  
when he woke up, he was hot all over and his legs were propped up.  
he opened his eyes and immediately pulled the cover up to see quinn ducked down between his legs, sucking his dick in earnest.  
he bit the fist of one balled up hand and threaded his other fingers into quinn’s hair.  
quinn ran his fingertips up jacks thighs and he was done in that instant.  
when quinn came back up and kissed him lazily, rubbing off on jacks abs, almost immediately shooting come up bus chest, they both sighed contentedly.  
“i love you.”  
“i love you, too.” quinn smiled.  
“come on. mom and dad are probably up.” jack said and quinn ducked back under the covers again.  
“i forgot about them.”  
“it’s ok. i talked to luke. everything is fine, baby.” he reassured him and quinn peeked his head out from under the covers again.  
“are you sure we’re ok?” he asked and jack nodded.  
when they walked out of the bedroom, their mom asked why they slept in there together when luke could’ve took the couch.  
“well you guys are guests and the couch sucks so i made him a pallet on the floor.” jack smiled as quinn dug through the fridge to find something to cook for his family.  
“aww that was sweet of you guys.” she kissed jacks cheek and hugged quinn from behind, pecking his shoulder right where jack knew for a fact there was a hickey.  
he tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably and they both turned to look at him, quinn taller than his mother so him being able to send a warning glare without her questioning gaze turning to him instead of where it now rested on jack.  
“sorry i was just thinking about something cole did the other day.” he chuckled again and his mom went over to the living room with their dad, out of sight.  
“something cole did, huh? i think you’re laughing about something you did.” quinn challenged and jack smiled, grabbing him and pulling him into his spread legs.  
“she kissed right over where it would be if you’re shirt was off.” he laughed again and quinn kissed his temple, trying to go back to cooking but jack wrapped his legs around his waist.  
“i love you.” he whispered, pulling him down and sucking a hickey right on his neck.  
“i love you, too.” quinn smiled a dopey smile and went back to cooking.  
when he looked over to pick his phone up from the counter, luke was standing at the edge of the hallway, smiling.  
“hey, tiny.” jack smiled at him and he walked over to sit at the island with him.  
“morning. nice hickey, quinn.” he laughed and their mom literally tripped herself to get back in there.  
“a hickey? quinton hughes, are you having sex?” she asked like he was a 14 year old.  
“mom, i’m 18.” he said and that answered the question for her.  
“oh lord. no kids yet, please.” she said and they all started laughing. “what?” she asked.  
“that’s not a possibility, mom.” quinn said through laughter.  
“what do you mean, babe?” she asked, getting serious.  
“i’m gay, mom. i thought you knew.”  
“is it brady?” she asked, sitting on the last available stool at the island.  
“no mom. it’s not brady.” he sighed, looking down at his bacon.  
“i’m gay, too, momma.” jack said, distracting from quinn.  
“oh honey. are you having sex too?” she asked sincerely.  
“yeah mom. i am.”  
“be safe, please.” she pleaded, grasping his forearm and he nodded with a smile. “are you gay or having sex?” she asked luke with a laugh.  
“not gay and not having sex.” he laughed back and she clapped.  
“finally a son who doesn’t have sex!” she exclaimed.  
“oh my god, mom, stop yelling that word.” jack groaned with a smile.  
—-  
when their parents and luke left, they immediately fell into their bedroom.  
“i was sick of sucking your dick. wanted to make you scream for me.” quinn growled, pulling their clothes off hurriedly, grabbing the lube and settling between jacks legs and taking his time stretching him out. it’d been a long time since jack had something inside him.  
“quinn, please come on. hurry up.” jack whined. “need that fucking dick in me.”  
“woah now. watch that mouth.” quinn complained, biting jacks knee.  
“ugh, come on then.”  
after quinn thoroughly stretched him open with three fingers, he sat up, hooking jacks ankles onto his shoulders, guiding himself in.  
“don’t go easy, please. want you to fuck me hard, quinn.” he whined, trying to push himself down on quinn’s dick.  
quinn just laughed and shook his head, grabbing jacks ankles again, pulling them off his shoulders and holding his calves, snapping his hip once to listen for the sound jack lets out and boy does jack deliver.  
quinn has done this long enough to know exactly what to do to make his dick hit jacks prostate and when it does this time, jack literally does scream.  
“oh my god, do it again.” jack pleads, reaching up for his biceps and scratching at them when quinn does do it again. “come on, babe, fuck me.”  
“aww does my baby boy wanna get fucked. he’s gonna have to beg for it.”  
“i already am begging, quinn, please just fuck me!” he yelled, moving one hand from quinn’s bicep to grab onto his dick, or at least try to.  
“don’t you dare.” quinn ordered, slapping jacks hand away and immediately starting a punishing pace.  
“oh my god.” jack moaned, kicking his legs from quinn’s grasp to wrap them around his waist to get quinn deeper.  
“i wanna see you like this everyday. every single day, baby.”  
jack could only answer with loud punched out moans as his dick didn’t get the memo to hold out so they could do this all day, and he came, screaming quinn’s name.  
“oh my fucking god, yes, jack. i love you so god damn much, babe.” quinn groaned, pulling out and cumming on jacks chest.  
“i love you, too.” jack squeaked out.  
quinn cleaned him up and tucked them both in to the bed.  
“i’m so happy i get to have you.” jack smiled with a sleepy yawn.  
“me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> -during the times quinn and jack have sex, at least one of them are underage but every time it happens, it is consensual  
> -the two of them share their first sexual encounter in a high school parking lot and at one point they make out in a hallway, both could be considered semi-public


End file.
